I Made A Promise
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: One of Meta's fallen friends from war made a promise, and he intends to keep to it. In Honor of Veterans Day! XD I had to!


** I Don't Own Kirby**

**One-Shot**

**Panther Knight**

Meta Knight stared at the picture of him and his friends from the war. Only few were alive today, he ran his gloved hand along the slick cover of the photo. His eyes a misty blue, he gave out a soft sigh. Today was the day his first best friend died and left him in this life.

A human stood beside him with panther armor and mask on. It was easy to see his was smiling, Neku always smiled and seemed to lift their spirits. It was something everyone needed that time, his laughter seemed to make everyone warmer. He was cunning and a great fighter, but his death came to soon.

Tears threaten to fall, but Meta shook them away. He promised he wouldn't cry the last them he saw Neku. He promised him that he would live his life the fullest and show others what the meaning of pride and freedom means. Which to the knight was his knaves, Sword and Blade.

However, they will never know how much it pained him. Jerca was the only one who knew how hard it was for him. The three of them were a trio, and shared much with one another. And they were even placed in the same team, along with Arthur and Sir Feldspar.

Meta Knight sometimes closed his eyes and remembered Neku's face as he ran off to defend his comrades. Blood running down his right arm, and landing on the ground with no sound. That was the last time he saw Neku, alive. He saved many that day, and was given the Medal of Honor.

His sacrifice for the ones who turned him away made everyone see that he was a caring person. Even thought he was left in the back, he came to the front to do what was right.

"Sir?" BLade walked in, Meta put the picture down. He looked at him, and nodded for his knave to come in.

"There is another demon beast, and it's a strong one." he muttered, the knight sighed softly and got up with his sword. Walking outside with this two knaves behind him. Seems they keep getting stronger, and just keep coming after the only hope, that the knight tried to help.

The black dragon demon beast roared at Kirby, he pink puff-ball was thrown into a wall. Meta Knight stood beside Fumu, explained the demon beast to her. It was rather fun to educate her in what he and his comrades fought. Jerca and Neku would have loved it here and love to talk to Fumu.

"Kirby!" she shouted as the pink started to go blue. Meta Knight jumped in quickly, and and stopped the pink puff-ball from getting hurt. Kirby passed out from pain, Fumu quickly tried to wake him up. Sword and Blade helped out Meta Knight, he was grateful for them.

The dragon was fast and cunning, knocking his knaves and him back with the flick of his tail. Before the knight knew it his sword was flung out his hand, the black dragon grinned at him with steam from its mouth.

Meta Knight shut his eyes, and waited for fire. Nothing...? His eyes trailed up to black armor and orange hair sticking out from the back. Amber eyes lite up with humor and a warm smirk on his face.

Meta stared in amazement, as the fire was repealed by two swords. Everyone stared in awe at the new comer. He blocked the fire away and it stopped, the dragon growled in fury.

"Hey, Mety! I made a promise and I am going to keep to it!" the boy yelled at Meta, the knight's eyes went a light blue.

"N-Neku..." Meta whispered, he could see Fumu stare at him in shock. Neku smiled at him, his under mask was missing. A light humor in his eyes, he nodded.

"Poyo?" Kirby sounded confused, as Neku handed him a sword. And charged at the beast with no fear. Kirby became Sword Kirby, after eating the sword, and ran to help Neku.

Slashes of claws meeting metal rang through the air. Neku flipped to get out of the black fire's path. Kirby slashed up, and Neku down. An X on the monsters chest, as it exploded. Kirby squeaked happily. Neku turned to Meta and handed him his lightening bolt, golden sword.

"Neku..." Meta breathed, Neku gave a sad smile, Jerca and others that had fallen in their team stood beside him. Everyone watched as Neku held up his hand, and Meta touched it. Tears hit the ground, Meta was crying. Neku smiled lightly. Everyone was in shock, as the tears fell from under his mask and to the ground.

"I made a promise Mety, even though you can't see me, I'm always here for you." he told the knight, then slowly he was gone. The sword Kirby was gone, he cocked his body/head. Meta stared up at the sky, and seemed to be standing at attention.

For something unknown, only few knew for what. Sword and Blade stood beside him. Leading in a quiet silence for the fallen.

**Veteran's Day! I had to, Enjoy!**


End file.
